1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component having excellent adhesion strength between a dielectric layer and an inner electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend toward miniaturization of electronic products, the demand for multilayer ceramic electronic components having a small size and large capacitance has been also increased.
Therefore, dielectric layers and inner electrode layers have been thinned and increasingly multilayered by various methods. Recently, as the dielectric layers have been thinned, multilayer ceramic electronic components having an increased number of lamination layers have been manufactured.
Also, in order to obtain thinner inner electrodes, recently, ceramic electronic components including inner electrodes formed of fine metal powder have been fabricated.
In this case, however, inner electrode surface roughness can be gradually reduced, but adhesion between the dielectric layers and the inner electrodes may be deteriorated.
This may cause delamination of the dielectric layers and the inner electrodes in fabricating multilayer ceramic electronic components, thereby degrading reliability.